determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Dust!Dtale!Sans
An AU of my AU. A world in which Dtale!Sans kills everyone. Determination Alternate Timeline Backstory Sans was sick of forgetting every time the kid RESET and then remembering when they did the same thing, so he injected a bit of the Prototype DT and remembered all the RESETs. He then Saw an alternate timeline where everyone gets DT that's Safe and he gets cooler Powers. So, he waits for the Kid to RESET, then he goes and tells Alphys about Undyne's DT. He told Alphys before the Human did and when Alphys made the DT, Sans killed her. He killed her because he knew he would need to gain LV to kill the Human. He took the DT and injected himself with it. He went slightly Insane from this as when Alphys completely Dusted, he gained EXP. The DT allows Sans to collect EXP and LV. It also made the EXP worth more. He went deeper into the lab in search of Undyne from the tests, but all he got was a wall of Spears and a discarded Eyepatch that Undyne left in a hurry. Sans managed to take one of the Spears and he now holds it in his right hand. Right for Spear, Left for Magic. The human went to kill Papyrus after killing Toriel while Sans was killing Alphys, but instead found Sans. Sans had rushed back after killing Alphys and stealing the Spear, and encountered the Human in a short battle. It's like the battle in the Dusttale Fangame, but instead he was expecting the fight. He wanted to test if he was good enough right then, at LV 3. But the Human hit him and he grins and leaves, knowing he needs more. Papyrus is still safe in the house, not knowing what is happening. The human goes on to beat Sans to the punch, and kill Undyne, but instead finds Undyne's dust and a bit of red fabric from Sans' Jacket that was from his red jacket that he quickly grabbed before battling Undyne. Sans then goes and finds Mettaton, but the Human is already there. The Human kills Mettaton, while Sans watches from the shadows. He thinks fast and realises he can kill someone before the Human can. He goes after Asgore and finds him watering flowers. He kills Asgore and takes the ability to summon tridents. Flowey is hiding in the flowers that Asgore was watering, so he doesn't notice Flowey and he leaves. Sans checks his LV and realises it still isn't enough. He knows he must kill Papyrus, so he does it swiftly, to avoid emotional attachment. Nevertheless, he still hesitates as he slaughters his brother. He gains just enough EXP to get LV 17. He finally goes insane and then goes to face the Human. End of Backstory. Profile Appearance He wears whatever Dtale!Sans wears, but it's dusty and he has a patch cut off of his Jacket from the Undyne Battle. He wears Undyne's Eyepatch over his right eye which just so happens to be the eye he cries out of when he thinks of Papyrus. No one sees the tears as the patch soaks them up, but you know he's in a lot of grief when the patch is dripping as its soggy. The Eyepatch is also used to cover the damage the Proto-DT did to his right Eye when he injected some. He doesn't like to show it off either. He has his red Hood up, and his Pink eye becomes Red (Used to be Crimson, But That's Fell!Determinatale's Colour and red looks better on a killer). He holds Undyne's Spear in his Right hand and wears a Red Dusty Glove on his left hand. He wasn't able to salvage the Right hand glove from the battle with Papyrus. He has a red tooth, from a blood splatter from Alphys and he doesn't want to rub it off. It's his 'Trophy'. Personality He is insane and Hell-Bent on killing the Human. He just wanted peace, but now knows he has to do what he must and he will stop at nothing to complete the goal. He is less lazy than before but he still just wants it all to be over and done with before it gets too much out of hand. Powers Same as Dtale's, but much stronger and Faster. He can also RESET. If he kills the Human, he can RESET to the beginning, but it will have Sans and him. There also won't be a Human. Basically, He kills the Human and goes back in time but he can find his past Self, before the DT and the Genocide. No paradoxes will be made, since the DT prevents anything of the sort by specifically creating timelines to shield them from paradoxes. He still has his LV and Insanity but he tries to stay friendly. He however may go into an Insane Fit and kill everyone in sight. So, they have to be careful of that. Relationships None, except for those made in the RESETted world after the Kid is dead. Trivia * Dust!Dtale!Sans has been Battling the Human for 5 Years now. Both of them cannot Die, so they both come back to face each other over and over again. * Dust!Dtale!Sans' Right Eye is Coloured ???????? and has Proto-DT Damage showing on the Eyelid.